Misscliks Devotion: Episode 17
Recap Nov 25, 1509 Kes & Ransom return to the Yellow Door Tavern. Kellen, Olivia, Guy Claypool, Bash Rockstorm & Guy the Cook have all left Sandashar to go back to Bridgelight in Mistrya to perform at a wedding, giving the newly engaged Kes & Ransom some time together. Kes & Ransom book passage on a ship heading to Keldoram in Eridon then plan on taking a boat the down to Evermond in Mistrya. Nov 26, 1509 The ship leaves Sandashar. It is cramped quarters, with little privacy. Kes and Ransom play some games of Hearthgnome. Dec 3, 1509 The ship is in the Sarin Straight when an adrift ship is spotted, listing to one side. Kes and Ransoms ship moves up close to the damaged ship to investigate. Kes & Ransom volunteer to join in to investigate. Ransom suspects it is a trap. Ransom negotiates 50/50 cut if there are hostiles on board, but he has to take point in exchange. Once getting on board the damaged ship, Kes notices there are some very old bloodstains on the topdeck. Kes & Ransom investigate the aft-cabin first. It is a highly decorated room. In the bed is a sleeping middle-aged woman, who is alive, but is unable to be woken up. Kes takes a silver gem-inlaid dagger from the unconscious woman. Kes & Ransom then head below deck into the cargohold. In the hold is a carriage and a pair of dead horses. Kes supposes they died of dehydration, as there is no water trough or food. Kes determines the horses have been dead between today and a few days ago. Kes & Ransom then inspect the crew cabin and find 8 people asleep in bunks. Food has been left out for days. Kes casts detect magic and detects a faint magical aura around the unconscious crew. The kitchen looks like something was being cooked over fire, and it all dried out. There was a small fire that spread, but it didn't spread far. In the room is an unconscious cook. In the kitchen is a resupply manifest from a week ago from Shallton to the east, 3-4 days away. They then check the very bottom deck. It is a half deck with some storage. It has taken in some water, but not much, causing the ship to list to the side. Kes feeds some water to the unconscious cook, but he doesn't wake up. Ransom tries punching the cook, but he doesn't wake up. The captain gives the orders for the unconscious people to be taken to his ship, so they can be dropped off at the next port, Yetel, 30 miles away. Kes investigates the carriage and finds a sealed scroll and a bag of 13 gems. She breaks the seal of the scroll. The carriage was supposed to be a birthday gift for a noble lord in Akuba. The Captain says the can't move the carriage over to his ship, so they'll just have to tell the people in Yetel about it. Everyone returns to their ship then head towards Yetel, leaving the damaged ship behind. Dec 4, 1509 One of the crew of their ship is unconscious now. Kes detects magic an enchantment magic aura around the unconscious man, but no one else. They send off Reggie to check on the rest of the crew, but he doesn't come back. Kes & Ransom go check and find 3 unconscious sailors. Kes detects a strong, human-sized, alteration aura in a room. Ransom convinces the Captain to go in to draw out the spell caster, so he can attack them. The Captain sees nothing at first, then spots something on the ground. He then curls up and goes to sleep. Kes, Ransom and the rest of the crew board up the room, and decide to just get to Yetel as soon as possible. After sunset they spot the lighthouse of Yetel in the distance. The crew isn't comfortable going into port in the dark and wait until the next morning to do so. Both Kes and Ransom fall asleep. Ransom's Dream Ransom wakes up on a beach. There is nobody else around him. Ransom feels very thirsty and hungry. Ransom searches for water, and finds a small river. After drinking some water Ransom spots another person across the other side of the river wearing primitive clothes, filling clay pots with water. She tells Ransom there are others from the shipwreck at her village. Ransom is lead to a large stone stepped-pyramid in a jungley area with mud-brick huts around it. Ransom spots some members of the crew, but not the ship Captain or Kes. The village matriarch tells Ransom that the woods have the "Dark Ones of the Woods" are hostile to elves, and that Kes wouldn't have survived. Ransom insists on looking, despite the odds. The matriarch sends three warriors with Ransom. The search down the beach. One of the warriors gives an alert, and they hide. They spot a person without shape or form, a person born of shadows. They turn back and return to the village by sundown. The captain and the rest of the crew are dancing with the locals. Ransom eats his fill and falls asleep. The next day Ransom and the 3 warriors heads out again to search. Later in the day they come across Kes and 2 other people washed up on the shore. As they help, 2 "Dark Ones of the Woods" emerge from the forest. Ransom stands in the way of the advancing creatures. The four defenders attack the creatures, to little effect. One of the warriors is decapitated by a Dark One, as Kes is getting dragged away. Ransom attacks over and over, but then the Dark One decapitates Kes with a shadowy wave that causes no blood to come out. Ransom kills both the Dark Ones. Ransom desperately try to unite Kes's Head and her Body, to no effect. Ransom folows the other warriors back to the village, crying. The festivities at the village abruptly stop when they see the two dead bodies being carried in. Ransom begs the village matriarch to heal Kes, but the matriarch is no cleric, and is unable to help. The matriarch whispers it is better for Ransom to forget Kes, as she is gone. Ransom burns Kes' body with the warrior. Kes's Dream Kes wakes up on a beach. There is nobody else around her. Kes feels very thirsty and hungry. Kes searches for food, but and finds a small river. She spots another person across the other side of the river wearing primitive clothes, filling clay pots with water. He tells Kes there are others from the shipwreck at her village. Kes is lead to a large stone stepped-pyramid in a jungley area with mud-brick huts around it. Kes spots some members of the crew, but not Ransom. Kes talks with the ship Captain, who says that Ransom was killed by the Dark Ones of the Woods, while he had been searching for Kes. Ransom's body had been burnt last night. Kes can't believe the scenario and goes to confront the matriarch. She says they burnt the body. Kes gets belligerent to the matriarch, getting more and more furious each time the matriarch tries to comfort her. The matriarch has her guards prevent Kes from leaving. Kes calls out to the sailors, asking if they are fine with being forced to stay. A nearby sailor is passive and fine to stay. This makes Kes suspicious and she casts detect magic. She finds the matriarch is magical, matching the magical aura of the intruder on the ship. Kes realises that she is asleep and this is an dream world. The matriarch goes to disarm Kes, but Kes swings her weapons at her. It hits. Then Kes wakes up. Dec 5, 1509 Kes and Ransom wake up in their cabin. Kes is bitter that Ransom burnt her body in his dream. Ransom rushes to check the barricade, as other sailors start to wake up. The barricade has been opened and pushed aside. Inside the captain, the rest of the crew and the people they found on the other ship are waking up. The woman they found in aft-cabin of the damaged ship is missing. The crew of the damaged ship don't know who she is either. Ransom checks their current position, and finds the ship still anchored near Yetel, where they were last night. Ransom gives the silver gem-inlaid dagger from the unconscious woman to the Captain. The ship sails to Yetel to drop off the crew of the damaged ship before heading on towards Keldoram. :''Day calc notes. X+15 = Keldoram. X+18 =Evermond. X+20 =Bridgelight. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes